Top 20 Title Themes in Video Games
PBG always watches the opening cinematic and title screen for every game he plays. Title screens are all so magical. The music is either peaceful and calming or epic and adventurous. PBG counts down his top 20 favorites. Synopsis Only title screens count, not opening cinematics. The music on the title is the only thing that matters. Part 1 This episode uses PBG's old title theme. 20. Mario Party. Mario Party ended up being one of PBG's favorite games on the Nintendo 64 along with 2 and 3. The title theme is nostalgic, and gets PBG in the mood for some Mario Party. 19. Star Craft (Brood War). PBG is bad at Star Craft now and was even worse when it first came out. He never won an actual match, but the title screen reminded him of space marines and battle cruisers. 18. Marvel vs Capcom 2. It's strange that the music in a fighting game makes the player want to dance, but it works. The jazzy theme sets the mood for the entire game. 17. Golden Sun. PBG thinks of adventure when he thinks of this game and the title music lives up to that expectation. 16. Earthbound. This iconic music is short but worth it. 15. Odin Sphere. Odin Sphere is one of the most visually stunning and hardest games PBG has played. PBG just wanted to rage quit, but he saved, went back to the title screen and listened to the theme until he was ready to play again. 14. Banjo Tooie. It takes about sixteen seconds to get into it. It's the same song as the original, but in that game it was used in a cinematic. 13. The Sims 3. These games have always had great music, PBG prefers the music in the original, but The Sims 3 had the best title screen theme. It sounds great and makes PBG excited to play the game itself. 12. Journey to Silius. Usually, PBG makes his entries himself or sometimes asks his friends. However, for this list he asked on social media. He's never even heard of Journey to Silius before, but it has one heck of a title theme. Especially for a game that came out in 1990. 11. Maple Story. This game rocked for the first week or so. It didn't take PBG long to forget about this game. He always remembered the peaceful, adventurous theme. Part 2 10. Super Mario Galaxy 2. He couldn't make this list without a Mario game, and he just kept on coming back to Super Mario Galaxy 2. It's innocent and catchy, and sounds 'spacey'. 9. Uncharted 2. The player will know they are in for a ride once they have heard this theme. It gives the impression of action, adventure, and mystery just like the game it is introducing. 8. Animal Crossing. One of the important things about the opening theme is that it has to capture the feeling of the game. PBG prefers the GameCube version as it makes him really happy. 7. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Everyone knows the Donkey Kong Country games have great music. While the title screen isn't the best theme in the game, it is defiantly up there. PBG's favorite is Stickerbrush Symphony. 6. Elder Scrolls Marrowind. PBG can't decide between Marrowind and Oblivion. Oblivion sounds epic, but doesn't match up to the Marrowind theme. 5. Mega Man 3. The third game's theme is the best in PBG's opinion, as much as he appreciates Mega Man 2's theme (as well as Mega Man's hair). 4. Halo. People hate shooters, probably because the market is flooded with them, but the Halo theme is iconic. 3. Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Anyone who knows PBG would know that he was going to put a Zelda game on this list. PBG just wasn't sure about which one to put on. Ocarina of Time is adventurous, Majora's Mask is foreshadowing the fact that the moon is going to crash. But, he went with Wind Waker. This title theme oozes adventure. 2. Civilization IV. PBG doesn't know much about the series, but he knows that this theme makes him want to dance. 1. Call of Duty. Call of Duty is one of PBG's favorite games to date and nothing else comes close to how memorable this theme was. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos